


Annoying, Thy Name Is Sirius

by AshJuillet



Series: Challenges [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bored Sirius Black, Boredom, Gen, Humor, Young Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: In which Sirius Black is bored and wants Remus Lupin to entertain him, to the latter's annoyance.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Series: Challenges [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108157





	Annoying, Thy Name Is Sirius

"Moony!" Sirius singsonged, plopping down onto the couch and throwing his arm around Remus' shoulders. He flicked some imaginary dust off Remus' robes and reached up to run his fingers through the werewolf's brown hair. "Pay attention to me!"

Remus' eyes were trained on his Potions textbook, his mind awhirl with ideas for the independent project Slughorn had asked them to work on. Although the ideas could work, none of them was good enough for Remus—as evidenced by the numerous scrunched-up balls of parchments lying on the table in front of him. He tried to tune Sirius out, but the latter was impossible to ignore when he had his sights set on something.

"Moony, I'm bored." Sirius threw himself into Remus' lap, shoving the books away.

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose and looked down at Sirius. "I'm not here to entertain you, Sirius. I need to finish coming up with an idea for Potions' class."

"Do it later! Pay attention to _me,_ " Sirius demanded, shifting until his ankles were placed next to Remus' shoulders and his head was hanging off the couch, his long hair touching the ground.

"Pads, go find something else to do and don't bother me," Remus said, trying to push Sirius away, but the latter didn't budge.

"Let's go out to the pitch, and you can watch me be my awesome self," Sirius said, rolling over and placing his head in Remus' lap, his grey eyes wide with hope.

Remus sighed and pursed his lips, shaking his head. "No."

"Why not? Prongs would do it," Sirius complained petulantly, and Remus slammed his book down on the table a little too hard.

"That's because I'm not Prongs. I'm Remus, and I have no interest in wasting my time on such frivolities when—"

"Aww, come on, Moony! Please! I promise I'll buy you your favourite chocolates next time we go to Hogsmeade," Sirius said, his lower lip jutting out. He made sure to widen his eyes and bat his eyelashes at Remus, aware the brunet couldn't resist it for too long.

The mention of chocolate almost swayed Remus, but he hardened his heart and shook his head again. "I'm not falling for your tricks again, Pads. Go and bother someone else."

Sirius harrumphed but finally rolled off the couch and left the Common Room. Remus relaxed and began thinking of more ideas for his assignment. He had just come up with another brilliant notion when Sirius appeared right behind him, startling him into dropping his book.

"Moony, I'm still bored!"

Remus gritted his teeth and ran his hand over his face, but he knew until Sirius was fully distracted by something innocuous, he wouldn't be able to pay attention to his own work.

Releasing the breath he was holding, Remus faced Sirius and said, "How about you make a list of the best comebacks you've ever thought of?"

"Brilliant idea, Moon-moon!" Sirius Summoned a roll of parchment and got to work.

_Finally, some peace._


End file.
